


Glasses

by suckedintoanotherfandom



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders in glasses, Cute Moment, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckedintoanotherfandom/pseuds/suckedintoanotherfandom
Summary: Anders is working on his manifesto when A WILD HAWKE APPEARS!!
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke
Kudos: 13





	Glasses

Anders was standing over the desk, shoulders hunched over, the chair pushed off to the side, ignored, as he focuses on writing his manifesto. Pen in hand, softly biting his bottom lip, and uses his spare hand to push up the glasses that are riding down his nose. He didn’t hear Safaera walking into her study or notice how long she stood there. He’d been working for hours on his manifesto; the words were coming to him so easily. She had called his name, but it fell on deaf ears. Anders then felt his glasses move and they were taken away before he could react. Confused he looked up meeting Safaera’s mischievous look, his glasses in her hands.

“Hey, give those back.” He chuckled as he made a grab for them.

Safaera held them back out of his reach and giggled as she shook her head no. Anders took a step towards her and reached for the glasses again. Before he could grab them, Safaera leans in and captures his lips in a kiss. He gave a soft gasp, before melting into her. He pulled her closer to her and deepened the kiss. Anders loved the feel of her soft lips on his. She was intoxicating and he could never get enough. When they paused to catch their breath, Safaera kissed the tip of his nose and returned his glasses.

“You looked like you needed a break,” Safaera said playfully. As she tried to pull away from his grasp, he pulled her back, causing her to giggle.

“I’m not done with you.” He pulled her back into another kiss and felt her arms wrap around his neck. Anders only stopped when he made her completely breathless. He rested his forehead against hers as she caught her breath.

“I love you, Anders.” Her steel-grey eyes looked up to him and showered him with adoration he didn’t feel worthy of. He shook the thought from his mind.  _ I can be happy, for a while, _ he told himself instead. Anders’ hand cupped her cheek and he kissed her forehead softly as he held her close.

“I love you too, Safaera. With everything that I am.” This time he allowed her to pull away and watched her leave before going back to his manifesto.

**Author's Note:**

> If you need me, I'll be in the corner, fangirling over these two lovely dorks


End file.
